Just For Tonight
by Lamentful Miss
Summary: ”Why? Because you're afraid I'll hurt you?” he whispered against the shell of her ear, sending shivers down Ami's back, her breath coming out in short pants. ShinobuAmi OC , based upon the drama not the manga.


**Author's Note:** I'm back! Heh. Well, this is just a short story on Shinobu and my own made-up character, Ami, from Mei-chan no Shitsuji. I hope you enjoy!

P.S. There's more info at the bottom ^^

**Just For Tonight**

*****

Ami groaned. This new butler thing was really starting to piss her off. Sure, having Mameshiba (she had adopted the name off Mei, whom she was quite close with) as her butler had been… difficult at the beginning to say the least. But after a while, the two had clicked, and Ami was sure he was on his way to being a great butler. Also, she had started to fall in love with him, not that she would ever admit it. Not even under torture!

However, since the photos of Mei and Rihito had been posted around the school, the Sole rank members had decided that some of the butlers were to close to their mistresses, so they had organised a 'butler swap'. Everyone had been against it, but since the Sole rank members had received permission from Lucia-sama, they had no chance but to obey.

The drawing of the butlers for each girl had been painful. Lucia-sama had of course gotten Rihito, and Mei got Mameshiba. It was so obvious it would happen that way. Ami remembered Mei's face when it had happened. She was trying to be strong, but Ami could tell she was upset.

Ami had been last, and when Tami had reached into the box for her butler, she pulled nothing out.

"Eh?" She had questioned, "There are no more."

"Ah. That's right isn't it," Lucia-sama, otherwise known as Shiori, mused, "Ami-chan will have to have Shinobu."

Tami just nodded, smiling like she always did. However, Ami wasn't happy. No way. She couldn't have Shinobu. Urgh, the guy was so creepy!

Just at that moment, Shinobu had entered as if he had been waiting for that announcement. He looked at Lucia-sama who nodded. Shinobu then made his way over to Ami's side. He smiled at her, that horrible creepy smile that made her shiver.

When the drawing was over, each girl stalked off with her new butler following uneasily. Ami and her new butler had been no exception.

* * * * *

This was why Ami was pissed off.

Shinobu really creeped her out, thought she had to admit he was a good butler. She could see why Shiori used to have him as a butler.

But hell she missed Mameshiba. He was straightforward and… normal!

"Ami-sama." A sudden voice suddenly broke her thoughts. It was Shinobu. Great.

"What is it?" Ami asked, not looking at him.

"You might want to see something," Shinobu said, as cryptic as ever. Ami looked at him then, her eyes confused.

"What?" she asked when he didn't elaborate further. She received no reply, only that of Shinobu turning round and going out the door, forcing Ami to jump up from her bed and follow him quickly.

They made their way through the woods, although Ami had no idea where he was leading her. Finally, he stopped suddenly, causing Ami who had been looking to the side to bump into his back.

"Ita!" she cried, holding her nose. Shinobu turned and almost smiled at her childishness. He then held out a hand in front of himself, motioning for her to look ahead. When she did, it almost broke her heart. There, standing a about a hundred meters away was Mameshiba. However, he wasn't alone; he had his arms wrapped around Mei closely. A few seconds later he leaned his face closer to hers, his intention clear.

Ami couldn't stand to look for much longer. She turned and ran off silently into the night.

* * * * *

Ami stopped running when the river came in sight. She leaned her back against one of the trees, and sighed.

She had known before. Known the affections Mameshiba held for Mei, but to actually see it in living proof was heart breaking. She wiped away her tears with the cuff of her blazer, willing the tears to stop. She looked up at the moon, trying desperately to think of something other than Mameshiba and Mei.

She was quickly shaken out of any thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching her. Quickly, she tried to wipe away the tears so she could deny she had been crying.

When she looked up to see who the intruder was, she wasn't surprised to find it was Shinobu. He came closer and closer until he was but a few centimeters away from Ami.

"You've been crying," he stated.

"Go away."

"Why? Because you're afraid I'll see you weak? Because you're afraid I'll know who you really are? Because you're afraid I'll hurt you?" he whispered against the shell of her ear, sending shivers down Ami's back, her breath coming out in short pants. Her mouth hung open slightly, her mind whirring and reeling, unable to comprehend.

"You will never hurt me," Ami denied, her voice wavering only slightly.

"Oh?" Shinobu asked, raising an eyebrow, "Will I not?"

"No. Never." That was all Ami could manage. She was so mystified by Shinobu's actions, and the fact that she didn't actually mind him being as close as he was. Nor did she want to push him away.

Suddenly, Ami's hand came up and grabbed Shinobu's collar, fisting in the white, silky material. At that moment, Shinobu leaned even closer, his warm breath fanning her lips and making her stomach feel funny and warm. She gasped, his sudden movements startling her, though she couldn't deny she liked it.

"We'll see," was Shinobu's dark reply, a promise in itself. Ami looked up into his dark eyes, seeing her own eyes that were obviously tinged with lust. This couldn't be happening. But it was.

'Romance between a lady and her butler is prohibited'. Ami knew. She also knew that Shinobu knew. Yet she couldn't seem to care at that moment.

This wasn't even romance anyway! This was... um... something else! Even as Ami tried to tell herself that, she couldn't seem to tear her gaze away from Shinobu's eyes.

When she finally did, she looked down to his lips to see they still held that smile, yet this time Ami didn't find it creepy. In fact, it made her want to kiss him. To see if his lips really were as soft as they looked. To find out what they tasted like.

Bad thoughts! But God, Ami couldn't care less at the moment...

All of a sudden, Ami snapped to her senses. This was Shinobu! He was probably only doing all this on Lucia-sama's orders. But before Ami could pull away, he kissed her.

Turned out his lips really were that soft.

Turned out his lips really did taste bloody good.

But it wasn't right. And Ami knew it.

She pulled away quickly, though she so wanted to kiss him some more. Her breath was coming out quickly, and she was surprised to see that his was too.

"You. You're only doing this because of Shiori." Ami had refused to call her Lucia-sama ever since she had found out her true colours from Mei. Shinobu's hands came to rest each side of her head on the trunk of the tree, boxing her in.

"No," he replied, panting slightly, "She has _nothing_ to do with this."

"You're lying," Ami whispered, turning her head to the side refusing to look in his eyes. Shinobu growled ever so slightly from the back of his throat, making her look a him in surprise.

"I'm not! Why would I be?!" he said, his eyes burning with something Ami couldn't quite name.

"Urgh! Do I look like I know?!" Ami almost shouted, tired and pissed off with his lying. Why wouldn't he tell her the truth? Why wouldn't he admit it?

Without warning he kissed her again, but this time when she tried to pull away he rested his hands on her cheeks so she couldn't. His tongue came out and gently licked her lips, asking for entrance which she denied. He growled again, and one of his hands slipped down her waist to her hips, squeezing gently and making Ami gasp. He took his chance; his tongue slid inside and started to caress her own, inviting her in for a battle of dominance.

He won. Of course he did. But Ami didn't care. Not with his hands that were currently stroking her hips under her blazer, not with his lips on her hers that felt and tasted so damn good.

All of a sudden, it occurred to Ami.

She had never seen Shinobu lose his cool like this before. Hell, she doubted he'd ever had a girlfriend. Though now, Ami wondered if he'd had a few, what with how good he was with his lips and tongue.

But then, once again her mind was wiped of all coherent thought when his hand slipped down her butt to grab the top of her thigh, hoisting it up so she was pressed intimately against him. He moved even closer, grinding his hips up against her all the while his lips on hers.

Suddenly, he removed his lips from hers, earning a soft but audible whimper from Ami that she would be hitting herself for later. He trailed his lips along her jaw line to her ear where he began to suckle and nibble on the lobe, earning a squeak of surprise then a low moan.

"Shinobu. Shinobu! We have to... ah... stop," Ami managed between moans. Shinobu stopped after a few seconds, his dark eyes piercing hers.

She swallowed. This was going to be way harder then it should have been.

"At first," he said before she could start, "it was all for Lucia-sama's sake. The butler swap. How everything went. She wanted me to get close to you, to find out about you, et cetera. But then... then I..."

"You what?" Ami asked softly, curiosity bubbling inside her.

"I started to see you for who you are. And I started to like you. It became harder and harder to keep on doing what I was instructed while holding ill intentions."

Ami gasped. He couldn't mean...? He was in love with her? No way. No way!

"And... in the end... now... I'm in love with you. And it hurts, because I know how much I owe Lucia-sama, but you... you are too special."

"Shinobu..."

"Please... I will take anything you have to offer and in return give you_ all_ I have to offer. So please, just for now, let me pretend that everything is okay. That I can love you, without thinking of the consequences and the impossibility of us being together in the world we live in. Please? Just for now?"

Ami was struck speechless. She looked deep into his dark eyes, searching for any hint of a lie or any falseness.

There was none.

He was completely sincere.

And that's what scared them both the most.

"I... just for now?" Ami asked.

"Just for now," Shinobu confirmed.

"In that case, anything. Take anything and everything I have to offer. For one moment in time, we can be happy. Together."

Shinobu wasted no time, only looking into her eyes to make sure she was completely sure before smashing his lips to hers in a kiss that made her toes curl.

Oh she was in heaven.

His lips moved fiercely and powerfully over hers, dominating but not painful. Soon enough, he swept his tongue over her bottom lip then pulled it between his teeth to start nibbling sensuously. Ami moaned deep in her throat, earning a smirk from Shinobu that she could feel against her lips.

Tonight. Only tonight, they would happy together.

* * * * *

**Author's Note: **Hai! Dekimashita ^^! Well, as you can see this is kinda very short, and for that I apologise. However, I was just really in the mood to write something about Mei-chan no Shitsuji. I watched this drama a while ago, and started and finished this story a while ago, but I didn't post it. I know there is the manga too, but these characters are based on the ones in the drama. If you haven't watched Mei-chan no Shitsuji, I highly recommend that you do because it is a fabulous drama! Anyway, thank you for reading! I am also still writing the next chapter for my Vampire Knight, Aidou/Tsuki story, but it's coming to the end of the school year now and I'm sure you know how hectic things can get!

Bye bye! Keep safe and be well everyone! And thank you again for reading this fiction!


End file.
